Prediction
by Charlyze
Summary: Alice avait vu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'on demande de l'aide à tout les clans que l'on connait. Quelque chose approche. Mais quoi ? ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Me serrais contre lui et sentir son coeur contre sa poitrine brûlante, voilà où je voulais être à cet instant. Tout mon être voulait être avec lui, malheureusement je ne pourrais plus jamais humer son odeur de pin. J'allais Mourir et ma dernière pensée fut pour Jacob. Comment tout à pu basculer en si peu de temps ?

* * *

Alors ce prologue ? Vous aimé ?

C'est ma première FanFic' soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**- Nessie ! **cria ma mère, Bella du bat de l'escalier,**Tu va être en retard pour ton premier jour de classe !**

Mon premier jour, dans un nouveau lycée, dans une nouvelle ville, je n'avais que 7 ans et pourtant j'avais l'allure d'une jeune femme de 17 ans. Ma croissance ultra rapide m'avait empéché de s'avourer les plaisirs de l'enfance, mais, maintenant que je ne grandis plus je peux enfin jouir d'une vie " normal ".

"Normal" ne serait peut etre pas le mot idéal, car , dans une famille qui comprend 8 vampires, 1 demi-vampire et 3 loup-garou je pense que l'on ne peut plus appelé cela " Normal " .

**- J'arrive ! **lui répondais-je, en enfilant un jean et un t-shirt emple.

Je devais passer mon année scolaire en faisant croire aux autres élèves que, Bella était ma soeur et que Edward était son petit ami, et que Jasper et Rosalie étaient mes cousins et que Alice et Emmett leurs petits-amis respectifs.

Esmée et Carlisle tant qu'a eux joué le rôle de mes parents.

Parler aux humain était une des choses qui m'exaspéré le plus, ils sont si ennuyeux. Je n'ai rencontré que deux humains durant mes 7 ans de vie. Mon grand-père Charlie et sa nouvelle femme Sue, qui est la mère de Seth et de Léa, les deux loup-garou qui ont accompagné Jacob pour nous suivre.

Jacob. Mon Jacob. Mon meilleur ami depuis ma naissance. Il comptait plus que quiconque pour moi. Grâce à lui je gardait les pieds sur Terre. Les extravagances de ma famille pouvait me faire parraître comme superficiel, mais Jacob avait su me laissait simple.

Je descendit enfin à une l'allure de vampire et ma mère me tandis un petit paquet entouré d'un ruban rouge.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** lui demandais-je interloqué.

**- Ouvre le, tu verra** , dit-elle avec l'immense sourrir que j'aimais tant.

J'ouvris donc l'emballage noir et en sortit une petite clé.

**- Oh mon dieu Maman ! J'y crois pas ! Une Mini Cooper ! **

**- Je me suis dit que pour ton premier jour, tu n'aimerais pas être dans la même voiture que tes parents, donc avec ton père nous avons décidé de t'en offrir une**.

J'était en train de sautillé partout en criant " Merci Maman , Merci Papa " quand Jake arriva. Il déclara avec sa bonne humeur de toujours:

**- Alors Nessie, on pars avec ta nouvelle voiture ?**

**- Oui !** lui répondis-je. **Mais c'est moi qui conduit ! Et tu n'a pas le choix ! **rétorquais-je avec un sourir sadique.

**- Tu conduit trop mal !** plaisanta - t - il

**- Hé ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! **répondis-je en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

Nous partîmes dans une petite discussion sur mes talents de conductrice lorsque tout le reste de la famille nous appela.

Je me plaça du coté conducteur de ma nouvelle Mini noir et Jake se mit à coté de moi. Seth et Léa ne suivrait pas les cours avec nous pour ne pas que l'on fasse le lien avec Jake. Mais cela les arrangés beaucoup de ne pas y allés, car ils n'aimaient pas tellement ça.

Nous arrivâmes dans le lycée d'une petite ville au Nord de Juneau en Alaska. Bien entendu tout les yeux se rivèrent sur nous, il n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir de telles voitures dans un si petit Lycée. Mais c'est aussi par notre extraordinaire beauté que les gens nous regardé.

Nous étions tous très beau, une belle peau pâle et une silhouette à en coupé le souffle. Même Jake avec son allure de mauvais garçon était très beau à mes yeux, son torse était magnifiquement sculpté et son visage avaient ces mimiques qui me faisait fondre. Avec sa peau halé il allait faire craquer plus d'une fille.

**- Hum hum,** entendis-je toussoté mon géniteur, et j'en conclué qu'il avait lu mes pensées.

**- Contrôle toi papa s'il te plait ! J'ai horreur que tu lise mes pensées.**

**- Ce n'est pas si facile.** rétorqua t-il

Nous arrivions au standart et la standardiste nous donna à chacun notre emplois du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. J'avais la moitié de mes cours avec Jake ce qui me rassura, mais je n'avais pas d'autre cours en commun avec ma famille, ce qui me stressais un peu.

Mon premier cours fût les Maths. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça, mais j'était assez forte. Jake n'était pas à ce cours avec moi mais il m'avais accompgné jusqu'à la porte et m'avais promis de venir me chercher.

Lorsque je rentra dans la classe toutes les personnes présentent se turent. Et j'entendis des filles au dernier rang parler de moi et Jacob.

**- Je ne vois pas ce que ce beau gosse fais avec elle,** dit la plus blonde des 4

**- Tu as trop raison Jenny ! Elle est trop blanche pour être avec un mec aussi beau et si bronzé**, répondis une petite rousse en talons éguilles.

**- En plus il parait qu'ils sont justes amis !** répondit une petite blonde un peu boulote, avec un sourir pour la première.

Il y avait une petite brune qui ne parlé pas. Elle était assez belle et ses vêtements ne correspondés pas à ceux des autres. Elle portait juste un Jean et un top noir. Elle me fis un petit sourrir d'un air désolé.

**- J'aimerais bien me le faire si c'est le cas ! Ce mec est trop craquant ! T'as vu ses bras ? **dit la première blonde en me regardant d'un oeuil qui avait l'aire de vouloir me tuer.

Je m'asseya sur une chaise libre au deuxieme rang et commença à déssiner sur mon cahier. Le reste du cours se passa comme cela, le professeur Juner se présenta et exposa les objectifs de l'année.

Les filles parlaient toujours de Jake et de moi. Seule la petite brune qui - après avoir entendu,- s'appelé Jessy, ne disait rien.

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ? Reviews S'il vous plaît :)


End file.
